Hello Disease
by O what magic
Summary: December 24, 10 PM EST. What happened on that fatefull night? How did Joanne and Maureen stumble upon Mimi in the Park? What was roger feeling at the time? What did Mimi hear and see? Minor AR
1. Maureen & Joanne

**AN:** this came to me while listening to finale A on the OBCR. I have never seen the play. This is the image that appeared in my mind while listening to the OBCR. First Chapter is Maureen and Joanne

**Disclaimer:** I don't own RENT. Nor anything for that matter.

**Hello Disease**

"Joanne I swear! It was just a drink," Maureen whined. She was, yet again, trying to cover for herself. It was Christmas Eve and the two were walking through Tompkins Square Park to get home. Joanne caught Maureen being; well, friendly to a waitress at the Life." We were just celebrating Christmas that's a-" She suddenly stopped. A young woman was huddled up on a bench. "Is that... oh my god! Mimi!"

The couple ran over to her. Joanne took off her coat and wrapped it around her. Maureen picked her up and cradled her.

"She's freezing," Maureen pointed out.

"She's been off of her meds," Joanne commented.

"I've been...on the street," Mimi whispered.

"I think she caught a fever," Maureen was getting concerned.

"She needs to get to a clinic." Joanne offered.

"NO! Take me to the loft! I want to see Roger. No! No no no!" Mimi screamed. She was wailing and pleading.

"Okay, let's go then." The couple lifted Mimi and carried her to Mark and Roger's loft.

"Mark! Roger! Anyone! HELP!" Maureen shouted from the bottom of the stairwell.

"Maureen?" Mark had come to the banister outside the loft and was followed by Collins and Roger.

"It's Mimi! I can't get her up the stairs!"

"No!" Roger shouted. He dashed down the stairs to help.

"She was huddled in the park, in the dark. And she was freezing, and begged to come here." Maureen explained.

"Over here, oh god." Roger led them over to their makeshift sofa. It was tattered and old and smelled foul, but it would have to do.

"Got a light? I know you. You're shivering," Mimi stuttered. She was shaking violently

"She's been living on the street," Joanne said to no one in particular.

"We need some heat," Roger said to Mark. It was a half command.

"We could buy some wood, and something to eat." Mark feebly offered.

"I'm afraid she needs more than heat," Collins regretfully informed them.

"I heard that," Mimi muttered.

Maureen caressed Mimi's cheek. "Collins will call for a doctor honey."

"Don't waste your money on me, me, me," Mimi was faltering. She needed help fast.

"Hello? 911? I'm on hold!" Collins shouted out of frustration. Joanne was rushing around the loft looking for medicine or blankets or anything that could help Mimi. Maureen, knowing this apartment like the back of her hand, went to go help.

"Cold! Cold! Would you light my candle?" Mimi asked Roger.

"Yes we'll...oh god... Find a candle." Roger said. _Candles. That's what we need. Where are the damn candles?_ Joanne thought frantically. Everyone was trying to help in some way.

"I should tell yo..." Mimi whispered. She lost consciousness.

"Who do you think you are? Leaving me alone with my guitar. Hold on there's something you should hear. It isn't much, but it took all year.

_Your Eyes  
As We Said Our Goodbyes  
Can't Get Them Out Of My Mind  
And I Find I Can't Hide From  
Your Eyes  
The Ones That Took Me By Surprise  
The Night You Came Into My Life  
Where There's Moonlight  
I See Your Eyes_

How'd I Let You Slip Away  
When I'm Longing So To Hold You  
Now I'd Die For One More Day  
'Cause There's Something I Should  
Have Told You  
Yes There's Something I Should Have  
Told You

When I Looked Into Your Eyes  
Why Does Distance Make Us Wise?  
You Were The Song All Along  
And Before The Song Dies

I Should Tell You I Should Tell You  
I Have Always Loved You  
You Can See It In My Eyes

Mimi!" Roger wept over her dead body. All was silent among this family. Then...

"I jumped over the moon! A leap of- mooooooooooooo!" Mimi suddenly yelled.

"She's back!" Joanne shouted.

"I was in a tunnel. Headed for this warm, white light," Mimi explained.

"Oh my gawd," Maureen whispered.

"And I swear, Angel was there," She looked around," And she loooked good," she added looking at Collins. He smiled. "She said, 'Turn around girlfriend and listen to that boy's song."

"She's drenched," Roger stated as he wiped her forehead.

"Her fever's breaking," Maureen said, relieved that Mimi was back.

"There is no future. There is no past," Mark muttered.

"Thank god this moment's not the last," Roger replied.

AN: I hope you enjoyed it. R&R. The next chapter will be the same period of time, only from Roger's POV. It should be more in-depth and deep.


	2. Roger

**AN:** this came to me while listening to finale A on the OBCR. This is the image that appeared in my mind while listening to the OBCR. I finally saw RENT on tour, and decided to keep it seeming more like real life, so it isn't completely faithful to the play. This chapter is Roger's POV. I'm not going to bother with Mark or Collins because they are together most of the time. Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own RENT, nor anything for that matter.

**Hello Disease**

"We'll make it yet. We'll somehow get to Santa Fe," Collins stated to his old friends.

"But you'd miss New York before you could unpack," Roger teased him. On the outside he was smiling. But inside, he was wincing at the irony. He got to Santa Fe and didn't understand what he left to find. After being tormented by his own imagination, so he sold the car that 'Took him away and back' and bought back his guitar.

"Wooooah woooah wooooah ooooooo," They sang, reminiscing the prior year. So much had happened. They got evicted, Angel died, Roger moved away, Mark sold out, Mimi disappeared, and they survived it all.

"Mark! Roger! Anyone! HELP! " It was Maureen. Didn't that lesbian and her girlfriend have anything better to do on Christmas Eve other than bother them?

"Maureen?" _Great. Mark is humoring the drama queen, _Roger thought.


End file.
